Session, Interrupted
by shelma32
Summary: All is quiet in Atlantis until Sheppard and Teyla start sparring and McKay gets one hell of a surprise. this was done as a joint post for one of my Atlantis Roleplaying games. The other person, who was playing john. That person is: atlantisflygirl


John Sheppard ran a hand through his dishevelled hair as he wandered the corridors of Atlantis. To say he was bored would be lying; he was so completely and utterly bored that it was driving him insane. It didn't help that they hadn't gone off world in four days. He turned the corner which would ultimately take him in the direction of the gym.

Teyla was training in the gym, twirling her fighting sticks around. She was bored as they hadn't been off world for four days and the only thing that she seemed to enjoy was training. That and the company of her friends.

He tapped his headset once just to check that it was working then carried on walking. Surprisingly, he had been bored enough to have lunch with Rodney McKay and sent the best part of an hour listening to him talk about the most random subjects in the world. Now that was what John called boredom. He heard a clank come from the direction of the gym, it was a hollow sound and he knew of only one thing that made that kind of sound. Hell, Sheppard had heard it enough times after being clouted with the things now and again.

Teyla continued moving around the mat as she tried to keep her mind peaceful. She hated thinking like this but she wanted some action. Anything that would get them off world.

Quietly approaching the doors, Sheppard peered through and could clearly make out the outline of Teyla's figure. He figured that she would be here considering she seemed almost as anxious as him and Ronon to get off world.

Teyla continued to move around, continuing her training until she heard the door open.

"Hey Teyla."

Teyla turned and smiled at John as he entered. "Hello Colonel Sheppard. Were you here to train"? She asked, indicating that she could leave he liked.

"I weren't," Sheppard admitted as he walked in, the doors closing behind him. "But I guess now that I'm here..." He slipped out of his jacket and tossed it onto the bench. "Why not."

Teyla smiled, nodding. "Alright..." she said before placing her sticks down before grabbing the rest of her things.

John waited patiently for her to give him a set of sticks.

Teyla looked up at him, lifting her things up as well. "Is there something I could help you with Colonel"?

Sheppard shook his head slowly.

Teyla smiled and nodded, before starting to move to the door.

"Where are you going"?

She looked at him, confused. "Colonel"?

"I thought we were gonna spar."

Teyla laughed slightly, at herself more than anything. "I had thought you wished to train alone".

"I did say "why not" which means I'm interested."

She smiled widely at him before making her way to the bench and placing her belongings back down on the bench and picking up the two sets of sticks. Teyla then turned and walked towards the colonel, holding out one of the sets for him to take.

Eagerly, he took the sticks from her and swung them around. John had to admit it had been a while since he had used these so it took a moment to recall how to handle them.

Smiling as she watched him, Teyla got herself into a readied stance.

"Okay...I'm ready."

She quickly moved forward to make her first attack.

He brought up the stick to block the attack.

The Athosian quickly retaliated with a quick succession of blows to different parts of his body.

Sheppard managed to block most of them except for two which happened to be his knees. "Oww...oww," he mumbled.

Teyla smiled slightly as she moved around him. "You have not been training".

He followed her around, making sure to shield himself and watch her carefully. "Haven't had time." LIE!

Teyla continued to move around as she waited for him to make a move. "Now I know that that isn't true Colonel".

"Well...I've had jobs to do."

Teyla laughed before twirling her sticks around and going in for the attack again, hitting him several times in the abdomen, once on the back and once again on the back of the knees. "You had time to train" she joked.

"Quit going for the knees," he growled. Sheppard straightened up once more and twirled the sticks. "Maybe I just didn't want my ass kicked." He got in three low blows and struck twice at neck height.

Teyla stumbled slightly as she gasped for breath, then steadied herself and circled him. "So you believe that I would... kick your ass"? She asked quizzically before attacking again, getting in 3 blows to his back and one to the back of the legs then hitting him in the chest.

Grunting he stumbled himself and shook his head. "You always do." Sheppard circled her twice then went for the back of her knees.

Teyla just managed to block the attack before flipping around him, striking him twice as she did so, and hit him 5 times in succession on his back and arms.

"Oww...oww...owww..." he said after receiving each blow.

Teyla smiled before stepping back slightly.

How the hell can she still be smiling? He felt like he had gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson and here she was grinning. Sheppard righted himself and swung at her once more, bringing both sticks from opposite sides.

She wasn't quite quick enough to block the full attack and the sticks hit her on both sides, sending her stumbling back.

Sheppard went in for the kill and swept the stick around the back of her legs.

The sticks sent Teyla's legs up into the air and she landed hard on her back.

His face appeared over the top of her and he grinned. "And the victory goes to John Sheppard!"

Teyla looked up at him before moving her sticks in her hands and swiping at his legs before flipping herself so that she could hit him in the legs twice more and once on each of his sides.

"Crap."

She hit his legs twice more before pushing him to the floor and using her sticks to pin him to the ground, her legs straddling him as she looked down at his eyes. "Who has the victory Colonel"?

"And John Sheppard falls at the last hurdle..." he mumbled.

Smiling she eased the sticks off slightly. "I thank you for that admission Colonel" she told him, not moving from her position.

Sheppard looked up at her while trying to reach for his sticks.

"I do not think so" Teyla said, jokingly, as she used her own sticks to push his out of reach.

He pulled a face then looked back up to her. "Come on Teyla," he said stopping short of actually pouting.

Teyla smiled a wicked smile as she saw his expression. "I am actually enjoying looking down at you in victory... Colonel".

"Well yay you," he said dryly

Teyla was the one that pouted slightly as he spoke.

He made another effort of reaching for his sticks.

She knocked them even further away from him. "Do you think I am going to give you the opportunity to hit me again... John" she asked, saying his name as she remembered that he had asked to call him that.

"You don't play fair."

"Well I am sorry. If you wish to attack me you can" she said, not moving from her position on top of him.

"I can't hit a girl."

"You already did John".

"I mean..." Sheppard answered. "There's a difference in using sticks and in using these," he said holding up his hands.

"My sticks are still in reach of you".

"So they are..."

Teyla smiled down at him as she held her sticks in front of her. "If you wish to attempt to take them from me you can".

Nodding, he made a move to grab them.

Teyla inched them just out of his reach, tightening her legs around him. "I can not make it easy John. That would be... cheating"? She said, hoping she had used the right word.

"What you are doing is cheating!"

"I am not cheating"! She said, laughing as she watched him.

"I'm trapped...any weapons...immobile..." Sheppard paused for breath. "In my book that qualifies as cheating."

"I'm sorry that I am using my advantage to help keep you subdued. But if you feel that you can not beat a woman..."

"I can beat a woman...but I can't beat you."

Teyla looked at him, confused and slightly hurt. "I am not a woman"? She asked, easing off slightly.

"You're a woman but I can't beat you...god knows you've put Ronon down before."

Teyla watched him as she kept her legs tightly around his waist. "Then what are you going to do"?

He put his hands behind his head and linked his fingers. Sheppard closed his eyes and decided to get comfortable.

She looked at him, confused. What was he doing? Was he just baiting her or didn't he care?

Peeking, he opened one eye then the other and closed them both.

He really was confusing her now. Slowly, she began to move off of him.

Sheppard waited.

Teyla stood up and started to move slowly over to the bench.

Finally, he sat up and got to his feet quietly. He regained one of his sticks and crept up behind her.

She placed her sticks down on the bench and bent over to get a towel.

Sheppard waited patiently.

Straightening up, Teyla finally turned round, whilst using her towel to dry the sweat from her chest.

He thrust the stick under her chin.

The action startled Teyla as her head was pushed up.

"Hey."

She looked into his eyes as she tried to reach for her own sticks. "John..."

His gaze met hers.

She couldn't reach her own sticks, so Teyla placed her hands on Johns.

"When in doubt...give up."

Swallowing slightly, Teyla smiled. "Who said I was in doubt"?

"I mean I was earlier..."

Teyla nodded as she tightened her grip on the stick and started to push it away from her throat, readying herself to retaliate.

Sheppard pushed it back down, what he lacked in skill he made up for in strength.

Swallowing hard again, Teyla used one of her legs to swipe at John's knees.

He was prepared and grabbed the back of her thigh with his other hand to prevent her from reaching it.

Teyla then swung one of her arms to try to knock the stick out of his hand.

Sheppard moved the stick out of reach.

She then moved her hand to try to force open the fingers that were around her thigh, whilst jumping slightly to use her other leg to knock one of his out.

Rodney McKay had been looking all over for Sheppard and heard a commotion coming from the gym. He opened the doors and witnessed a sight he never thought he would encounter. John's back was to him and Teyla was... "Oh my god!"

Teyla looked over Johns shoulder at Rodney. "Dr McKay".

"Hey Rodney," he said looking over his shoulder, saw the look on his face then down to Teyla then back. Sheppard released her thigh and allowed her to reclaim the stick.

"Oh thank god," McKay said managing to breath.

She turned and placed the stick down on the bench, before turning to face Rodney. "We were just sparring..." she told him, trying to stop her face from reddening in embarrassment. She could only imagine how it must have looked to him.

"I..." McKay swallowed quickly also going a slight shade of red for his assumption. "I see that now but when I walked in it..."

"Oh my god McKay," Sheppard said pulling a face.

"What?!"

Teyla looked at both the men. _/It must as looked as if we were... oh my... if only it had been, but not witnessed by Doctor McKay of course!! Oh... can they tell what I am thinking/_ She thought to herself as she looked down at the ground. She then suddenly turned and picked her things up hurrying out of the gym. "I must go" she said as she left, attempting to hide her embarrassment.

"Nice one Rodney."

"What did I do?"

"You embarrassed Teyla," Sheppard retorted.

"Says the man who had her legs wrapped around his waist."

"It was a leg..."

McKay shut his mouth for a moment and looked at the stick within Sheppard's reach. He also saw him look at him. "Don't..."

Sheppard snatched up the stick and ran after Rodney who ran out the doors, screaming like a girl. "Get back here McKay!"


End file.
